1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to frequency sources, and more particularly to a system for suppressing phase noise in a frequency source.
2. Description of Related Art
Low cost, compact frequency synthesizers are useful elements in military and commercial applications, including, for example, in weather radar systems. Such frequency synthesizers, however, may have phase noise performance inferior to larger or higher cost designs, and this phase noise may make them unsuitable for some applications. Thus, there is a need for a system for improving the phase noise of a frequency synthesizer.